


Click. Click. Click.

by Evil_Knitter (Nichneven13)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichneven13/pseuds/Evil_Knitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel could never chose between his two Winchesters. Dean likes to take pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click. Click. Click.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps the porniest thing I've ever written. I felt dirty typing this out. Originally posted to LiveJournal.

Cas liked to be between his two Winchesters. He couldn’t choose between the two. He loved the long, lean lines of Sam as much as he loved the thick chords of Dean. He needed Dean’s rough handling as much as he needed Sam’s soothing caresses.

Sam lifted Cas from behind, his forearms tucked beneath the smaller man’s thighs, and spread his legs wide. Cas let his head fall back, his arm coming up to curl around the back of Sam’s neck for support as his dick was put on display. They were both naked and ready to fuck. But Dean… dammit, Dean wanted to play.

_Click. Click._

“Cas, look at me,” Dean ordered, his voice just above a whisper. Cas was powerless to resist, and turned his head so he could peer into Dean’s camera.

_Click. Click._

Dean pushed a chair under Cas’ left foot, giving him leverage and Sam a slight respite from the burden he held so surely.  
“Do it, Sam,” Dean said, positioning himself on his knees a few feet away, his camera at the ready.

“Help me,” Sam asked, on the heels of a pant. He wanted to push into Cas and lose himself, but he’d promised Dean he’d go slow and give him plenty to document with the old family 35mm.

Dean scooted forward, took his brother’s cock in hand, where it rested between Cas’ wide spread legs. He nudged it up and circled Cas’ hole, wringing a shudder and a moan out of the captured angel. As if an afterthought, Dean leaned in and ran his tongue up the underside of Sam’s cock and swirled around the head. Sam jerked and lifted Cas higher in his arms, giving Dean room to work. 

A dozen bobs of the head later, Dean pulled away and used his nimble fingers to line Sam with Cas’ entrance. He ran his fingers up the inside of Cas’ thigh and briefly considered abandoning his photography project. Cas whimpered out a _please Dean_.

“Dammit, Dean,” Sam grunted and pushed ever so slightly into Cas. 

“Wait, wait,” Dean scurried back to his camera, lifted it to his eye and smirked. “Go ahead.”

Sam lowered Cas and lifted his hips at the same time. _Click. Click. Click._ Cas’ free hand pulled Sam’s head around for a filthy kiss. _Click. Click. Click._ Dean crawled forward and rolled onto his back, giving himself an all-access view of his brother’s dick sliding in and out of Cas, balls swinging heavy with the movement. _Click. Click. Click._

“Sam,” Cas cried, wrenching his mouth away and thrashing his head. “Dean.”

_Click. Click._

“Cas,” both of the Winchesters sighed.

_Click._

Cas yelled as his dick jerked and shot a thick line of come, arcing high and falling fast, hitting Dean in the chest.

_Click. Click._

Sam was right behind him, cursing like demon. 

_Click. Click._

Sam filled Cas completely. One drip escaped Cas’ spasmodically moving muscles and fell onto the lens of the camera.

_Click._


End file.
